bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Haruko-chan
Welcome to The Wikia and.....Yes i am VERY JEALOUS OF YOUR INVISIBLE BYCYCLE!!!!!!! ...-_-... Dr.Ayzen 19:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) RE:help Well for A)id say ask User:Blackemo1 OR User:Cyberweasel89.and as for B)if it doesnt apear try uploading it again,what page are you talking about???? (Also keep in mind this is a currently very small and growing wiki,only like 5 people on it) Dr.Ayzen 16:17, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Photoshop I can't use photoshop Blackemo1 17:01, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Umi and Amaririsu Of course it's okay, Haruko-chan. ^___^ --Cyberweasel89 04:01, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Your Suggestions Well, to be honest, I don't really like the Zanpakutou List. You can achieve the same thing with the Category:Zanpakuto. Though I have often considered making a list of canon and fanon release commands so as to avoid repetition. That's the biggest issue. Though it really shouldn't matter that a Zanpakuto you made is similar to another Zanpakutou. I mean, Blackemo1 has a character who's Zanpakutou takes the form of a thorny rose whip, which is exactly what the Shikai for my Barahime does. It's okay to have similar Zanpakuto. This Wiki is for recording your ideas, whatever they may be. Besides, Zanpakutou that copy other Zanpakutou are actually a very, very common idea. You're now the fifth person I've known to have come up with the idea. So by all mean, create the article for it. ^_^ But I must say, I rather like the idea of creating a new Shinigami Women's Association. That sounds quite fun. We could even come up with various positions for the members. There was be the president, the vice-president, the one in charge of funds, the one in charge of gathering snacks, one could be in charge of finding a stable base of operations, one could be in charge of club activities, one could draw and make the flyers and posters for the club, there could be a secretary to record membership and keep track of the various meetings, etc. etc. However, I am not sure what you mean when you say you want to add a Noble Family category and add spaces where there should be. Could you please elaborate? --Cyberweasel89 17:41, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, feel free to correct any errors you see. But only if you want to. You don't necessarily have to. ^_^ :As for Noble Family categories, you can just add family name tags. Like if the character was from the Kuchiki family, you would put a category labeled "Category:Kuchiki Family". They did something similar with the ninja clans on the Naruto Fanon Wiki. :--Cyberweasel89 02:08, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Today's News Go check out the Today's News Page and make sure to vote in the next poll! Blackemo1 12:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC) User Mailer For the User Mailer you just need to mail out reminders about the current polls, and to check the Today's News Page Blackemo1 12:09, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Damned to Dream under the Sun Was there a particular reason you chose this chapter? Blackemo1 12:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Well I'm glad you're enjoying the stories thus far, I didn't think they would do so well. Blackemo1 12:33, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Congrats On making admin ^^ Dr.Ayzen 14:34, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Umm... I don't spend any time on this site...at all...So, sorry, I won't be voting. Also, any pages I created, including my userpage, could you or another admin delete them? I don't want to be known on this wiki, so, thank you for letting me know about this, but leave me be. Narutokurosaki547 16:51, 7 March 2009 (UTC) RE:The Next Poll! HI! I haven't read any of them yet, because I don't understand any of them. So, I don't hink there will be any reason to send me any messages, regarding the Polls. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 18:52, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I shall Read it soon.Tomorrow probably due to my being very busy today -_- sorry Dr.Ayzen 03:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Why Why did you vote for Cast Down God's Hammer? Blackemo1 11:52, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Kakutasu Itami Bio Wow, that was certainly a doozy. He seems like a horrible guy at first, then for a brief moment you think he's actually got some good in him. Then he turns out to be even worse than you first assumed. Quite the roller coaster ride, I must say. ^_^ While I personally find no problem with the bio, some people might. Not everyone is as open to storytelling as I am. Some people are sensitive to things such as child abuse. I recall for my Naruto fanfic "Kaikinisshoku: Total Solar Eclipse", I had a chapter I had planned from the very beginning that detailed a horrific occurence in Naruto's past, where he was raped on the even of the Kyuubi Festival, leading him to possess a phobia. I put a warning at the beginning of the chapter, warning the readers about the upcoming references to sexual assault. Someone reviewed and told me that I did the right thing putting that warning up there. So I personally think it's fine to use. If anything, it'll make us like Amaririsu even more. ^_^ However, some people are sensitive to matters such as child abuse and sexual assault. So I suggest putting a warning at the start of the bio section, to make sure that anyone who's sensitive to that stuff knows to not read it. Even if they do, they can't yell at you for putting it there. You put a warning up, so it was their own fault for reading it. Sound good? --Cyberweasel89 15:19, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Fanon Zanpakutou Ah. I do wish you would have told me that sooner. I've been working on an article for Release Commands. Though I suppose your's is better than mine. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 15:23, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Aizen Check out the Second Coming of Aizen Arc chapters!!!! Blackemo1 15:39, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I'm glad I'm glad that my arc is keeping you very entertained lol. Make sure to use the forum Forum:Second Coming of Aizen Arc to discuss things so we don't have to waste talk pages and stuff lolz. Blackemo1 19:40, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Babe lol Thank you for mailing out all that info to the users on the site *hugs her*, I hope you are enjoying the arc so far. I actually might discontinue the voting since no one really uses it. Blackemo1 13:37, 31 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Masks Just go to Google Image Search and search: Hollow Mask or Hollow Masks Ten Tailed Fox 02:16, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Hope you have Hope you have been reading the second Coming of Aizen Arc because things are heating up!!! Blackemo1 13:42, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Um... I was here before, but I actually quit because I couldn't translate the Character Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki into a Bleach Character from a Naruto Character. But thanks for the welcome anyway. Narutokurosaki547 14:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) New Arc I'm fine with you making a new arc. P.S- Do you know any good translation sites. Blackemo1 14:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Awwww Thank you very much for the quick reply on everything and thanks for the translation sites. Also for the record Midari is a MALE!!! I know he looks female but he is a male. Blackemo1 13:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) It's ok I am the worst at grammer lol. I hope you are enjoying the story (spring break messed me up). Blackemo1 14:50, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Heaven's Scorn Check out Heaven's Scorn Blackemo1 14:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Ok then, I'm not sure if it was well written but it was meant to introduce Vampiro our new character Blackemo1 14:52, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Da Death Level! I need your help! I need a new name for the Death Level of Hell, I can't name it Ville au Camp because Wikipedia doesn't have a pgae for it and I don't really know what it is and I DON'T WANT TO GET KILLED BY THE VOODOO LOAS!! *pant* *pant* So, could you help me out on finding a new name for this level? But it has to be from mythology from any place! Please, it would mean so much to me if ya helped, thanks! PsykoReaper 23:20, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I'ma skeksis so, mmmmMMMMMMmmmmm... Well, your Noire Terre sounds like a cool idea, maybe it is a Earth-size planet-like place that circles the seven Jupiter-size Hell, kinda like a moon! The devil that rules da Death Level probebly finds the fact that they do not feel any good emotions humourous, so that is why he created Noire Terre, but it's your idea, it's just a suggestion, but I'm just throwin' it out there, for you to hear... Don't ask me why I put that bizarre headline, I do that sometimes... PsykoReaper 02:48, 19 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. Maybe I can use one of those ideas, but I need also a death diety, although I am not tryin' 2 overwhelm you or anythin'. CHEERS! Also... Also can you give me a link to the Niore Terre story? Mesa Confused! (Jar Jar Binks is a wierd foosa) I am sorta confused, in the New Fanon Espada page, the top four slots of the Espada are vacant, yet those Angeles guys are said to be the top four Espada! Are they a rank of the Espada higher than the others or was their a mistake? PsykoReaper 23:57, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Sure you can I'd be honored. Achrones150 16:55, 25 April 2009 (UTC) RE: 500 Thanks for being such a great mailer admin *hugs*, also I wrote on the Today's News page so feel free to look at it. Blackemo1 11:55, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Official Gotei 13 I did consult blackemo, he said its ok. He liked the idea - User:Ten Tailed Fox 01:40, 30 April 2009 (UTC) : I did read it and I thought you had a good point. I would like a site-wide vote though, to see who is in favor of this idea. If it gets shot down, I will concede defeat, but I really want this to succeed. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 00:05, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Demonoid Phenomenon (That good Rob Zombie song) Hey, Haruko-Chan, I have a question, I have read the chapters of your Noire Terre Arc, pretty good so far, but I have a question... Will any demons appear in the arc? PsykoReaper 06:04, 30 April 2009 (UTC) No Pressure... It's your choice, I am not forcin' ya to do it, but it would make senz, since Niore Terre IS found in Hell... Anyway, I would like to see my ideas in a story, other than mine... PsykoReaper 00:52, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Vote Go to the Today's News page and click on the link to the vote page, we need everyone's participation if this is gonna work and be fair. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 23:29, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Discrepancies I agree please start a forum about this. Also what do you think of the characters in my arc (I need one of your good rants). I'm contemplating a few things and I need a detailed opinion about my characters especially, Michio, Asessino, The Espada Leader, the top four Espada Manuel, Mateo, Isabella, and Emidio and of course Zukia Tojiro! I understand you have a life so I don't mind if it takes a while to get a respones. And I would like to know your fave Espada. Blackemo1 15:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC)